legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 61 - Mobius vs. The Invaders Part 3
(Suddenly wings appear on Sarah's back as she readies herself to fight. And the Freedom Fighters and the P Team do the same) (Scourge charges at Sarah and attacks her with a homing attack but she blocks the attack with her wings and knocks him away with them. Esipo throws Ninja Stars at her but she blocks them wit her wings and then she spits acid at Esipo which he barely dodged) (Jinx unleashes a wave of black luck, but Sarah flies up in the air to dodge attack. She comes flying down and tries to cut Jinx with her claws. But she attack by Shadow who kicks her. Sarah get's knocked away but lands on her feet) Sarah Kerrigan: It is useless to fight back! Blaze: We'll see about that! (Blaze charges at Sarah and attacks with her fire claw but Sarah blocks and knocks her away with her wings. Suddenly, Amy swings her hammer down. Sarah uses her wings to block the attack, but the force of the hammer pushes her back) (Sarah spits acid at the group again with they dodge. But that was just to distract them. Sarah flew up in the air then swooped down and grabs Sally and flies in the air out of everyone's reach) Antoine: PRINCESS!!! Sarah Kerrigan: (Raises one hand) Good bye, Princess Sally. (Sarah prepares to finish Sally when she is suddenly shot in the back. She lets Sally go who begins to fall but she is caught by Bunnie) Bunnie: Ya all right, Sally? Sally: Yes, I'm fine. Where did those shots come from? (The heroes see Eggman's Eggpawns arriving) Rouge: Well, seems the good Doctor has given us some more help. Sarah Kerrigan: Nothing but insects. (The Eggpawns start shooting at Sarah. Using her wings, she blocks most of the shots. When they stop, Sarah suddenly unleashes a seriously powerful psychic wave obliterating the Eggpawns) Kid Flash: She's a psychic?!? Sarah Kerrigan: That was only a taste of what I am able to do. Silver: Be careful, guys. I can tell her psychic abilities are high. Lara Su: High level psychic or not, we still need to beat her! (Sonia and Manic shoot lasers out of their instruments, and while Sarah blocks the lasers, Lien Da uses her whip from behind. Sarah shoots a powerful psychic wave and pushes Sonia and Manic away. She turns to Lien Da and spits acid which almost got Lien Da, but she dodged in time. She was then help by Rotor, who also shot lasers at Sarah) Sarah Kerrigan: You are a lasting a lot longer then I thought. Fiona: Just shows what happens we all work together! Sarah Kerrigan: I've defeated entire armies who have teamed up against me. Your "Team Work" means nothing. (Sarah quickly borrows under ground) Vector: Where did she go? Eispo: Be on guard. She is using stealth. Knuckles: Come out of hiding, Sarah!! (Everyone looks around keeping their guard up. Sarah then suddenly busts out of the ground behind Cosmo. She's about to kill Cosmo with her wings, but Sarah is suddenly shot. Cosmo sees Shadow holding one of the Eggpawn's guns) Shadow: Heh. (Sarah holds the spot where she was shot, but she removes seeing it was healed) Tails: What!? How did that wound get healed so quickly!? Sarah Kerrigan: To give you a simple answer: I have what humans would call a healing factor. Tails: That means she can heal everything we hit her with! Shadow: Then you'll need to keep hitting her before she can heal! Silver: He's right! Let's do it, Shadow! (Silver uses his psychic abilities and throws rocks at Sarah she blocks the attack rocks, but when she lowers her guard, Shadow comes up to her and starts attack her. When she tries to counter with her claws, Shadow jumps away) Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR!! (Shadow unleashes his Chaos Spear attack which hits Sarah cause massive damage. But her wounds begin to heal quickly) Shadow: Damn it! She's healing too fast! Silver: If only we had the Chaos Emeralds! Sarah Kerrigan: You see now you cannot win yet? (Suddenly, one of Eggman's warships arrives) Amy: It's one of Eggman's ships! Knuckles Riso: He made good timing again. Sarah Kerrigan: All he did was waste a ship. (Sarah uses her psychic powers and suddenly the ship starts going down) Rouge: The ship is head toward us! Charmy: Why is it doing that!? Silver: Sarah is bring the ship down with her psychic abilities! Shadow: Grr! (The ship continues coming but suddenly it is shot by two energy blasts) Sarah Kerrigan: What the!? (Then arriving are Goten and Trunks) Kid Trunks: Hey, guys. Sorry we're late. Jinx: Trunks! Goten! Kid Flash: You're all better! Goten: That's right. Kid Trunks: So who's she? Knuckles Riso: The leader of the Invaders here. Her name's Sarah. Kid Trunks: All right then, "Sarah". This time you fight us! Sally: You two be careful. She is very powerful. Goten: So are we. Sarah Kerrigan: You stupid kids. Come on then! Show me your power!! To be continued..... Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius